Hunters In The Battlefield...
by Strider Kyoden
Summary: Sequel to 'Enter The Great Destroyer...' Chapter 7 Is Uploaded! The Pilots are in for a real suprise now.
1. Duo In Trouble!

Hunters in the battlefield...   
  
  
Chapter 1 - Duo In Trouble.   
  
Sequel to '_Enter The Great Destroyer..._'.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The mobile dolls swooped down on Duo, He was in the re-built DeathScythe, DeathScythe Hell, it had been a while since his encounter with the Mavericks and X. His mind drifted out as he remembered the fun he had with X and Zero, the easy slaying of the Mavericks. _Man...This is getting intense.._ though Duo as a mobile doll blew up behind him and he spun his scythe around to smash another one. They seemed to be coming at him from all side and their number growing. He kept it up as he slashed away with his scythe, blowing mobile dolls to bits as he continued.

  
  


Duo then was swarmed by about seven mobile dolls all at once, _Damn.._ he thought as ther swooped down at him, moving quickly and oddly, it seemed as if they were being controlled by some remote source, instead of a pre-set program. At that time there was a blaze of flames shooting out, slamming into the dolls and making them burst into a million pieces, the comm channel opened up as Wu-Fei spoke and came on Duo's monitor.

  
  
Wu-Fei - "You owe me."   
  
Duo - "Hey! Wu-Fei! What are you doing out here? I thought you were resting back in Japan on your vacation!"   
  
Wu-Fei - "Yeah well, Let's just say things got boring, I'm breaking off, Keep radio silence unless needed!"   
  
  


Wu-Fei then cut the comm channel to Duo and Duo could see Altron blaze past him with his energy sabre out as he sliced up a few mobile dolls. Duo smiled a bit knowing that with Wu-Fei here the dolls wouldn't stand a chance. He hit the controls as DeathScythe flew forward, he raised the massive scythe once more as he slammed it into two mobile dolls, the energy cut through them like a hot knife through butter. They immediately exploded as Duo turned around and swiped another mobile doll, soon enough all the dolls had been vanquished as Duo opened the comm channel to Wu-Fei.

  
  
Duo - "Alright! That was easy. But...Wu-Fei? Are you on the side of the colonies?"   
  
Wu-Fei - "I fight for what I think is right."   
  
  


Wu-Fei cut the comm channel as he turned on the engines and blasted away from Duo, heading back towards Earth. Duo scratches his head, thinking that it was very odd for Wu-Fei to show up, help him, and then leave. As he thought this a message came through on the comm channel. Duo's eyes went wide as two mobile suits flew towards him and there was X on the comm channel.

  
  
X - "Hey Duo, Thought we'd repay you for helping us with those mavericks."   
  
Zero - "Seems like we're late..."   
  
Duo - "No problem guys, I'm sure there will be other opportunities to take out some mobile dolls, But...How did you know where I was?"   
  
X - "Easy, Dr. Cain had traced the energy signatures in space and we located a area where there was a lot of energy being expelled, basically we found you by all the mobile dolls you blew up, so Zero and I got into a shuttle, snuck into one of the enemies bases and stole these suits."   
  
Zero - "Yeah, It wasn't easy I can give you that much. And these things are hard to pilot, not like our mech's back on Earth. Duo, Where is our next destination?"   
  
Duo - "Well, Oz is supposed to send another wave of mobile dolls towards Earth. We could go to that location and take them out."   
  
X - "Right! Let's go!"   
  
  


Duo then told X and Zero the coordinates of the place where Oz was going to release its next wave of mobile dolls. As they zeroed in on the target location a wave of mobile dolls came swarming at them, They could see distinctively that the mobile dolls were guarding the wave heading to Earth. Duo shouted out as he moved in quickly, raising his scythe in the air and coming down on one of the dolls with it as the doll exploded into a bunch of shattered metal shards. Zero came in with his suit, weilding a blade(Much like the suit Heero used while fighting Wu-Fei) as he slammed the blade into the middle of a doll as it exploded. X also took this advantage as he held a small rifle and fired off a few blasts at the dolls, being better with projectile weapons X stayed with the rifle, The energy slammed into the dolls as they burst into flames. The shuttles were already heading towards Earth, the wave of mobile dolls were soon vanquished by the three pilots but they were too late. The mobile dolls had already been deployed onto Earth and were being activated at that very minute. Unknown to the pilots they were in for a big suprise, not just the mobile dolls.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, Duo meets up with X and Zero again.   
By the way, this is placed after MegaMan X4 and before Endless Waltz. I haven't watched alot of Gundam and I haven't played X5 so bear with me 'kay? Thanks!  
It seems that the mobile suits are not the problem, Can you guess who this new menace is that will plaque the pilots on their quest? Well then! You'll have to stay tuned to chapter two of _**Hunters In The Battlefield**_. So stay tuned, the next installment shall be soon to come.   
I hoped you have liked the first chapter, please, review and give me your comments and suggestions.   
  



	2. Return To Earth!

  


**Chapter 2 - Return To Earth!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo came onto the comm channel once again as he spoke to X and Zero, the carefree look out of his face for the moment, actually being serious and stern.

  
  
Duo - "X, Zero, Let's go, I know two people that may let you use their mobile suits, the one's you have are shabby and you two are better pilots than most of us. Hurry! To Earth!"   
  
X - "Right!"   
  
Zero - "Let's do it."   
  
  


Duo, Zero, and X then turned towards Earth, pushed their suits at maximum speed towards Earth until they began to enter the atmosphere, where they slowed down, so they would not burn up and be killed. As they got past Earth's atmosphere Duo aimed straight for Quatre's place, as the three mobile suits blazed across the sky in a rush to get to their destination. Once they reached Quatre's residence, they didn't even bother docking their suits, They landed outside Quatre's house. Duo, Zero, and X leapt out of the cockpit of their gundams and slammed to the ground with cat-like agility as they dashed to Quatre's door. Duo then pounded on the door fiercely.

  
  
Duo - "Quatre! Quatre! QUATRE! Open the damn door!"   
  
  


As he began shouting the door opened up and the young blonde boy named Quatre stood there, yawning a little as he looked a bit confused.

  
  
Quatre - "Hey Duo, What's wrong? And who are your friends?"   
  
Duo - "Quatre, Meet X and Zero. Zero and X, Meet Quatre. Now enough talk! Is Trowa here?"   
  
Quatre - "Why yes he is....Why do you ask?"   
  
Duo - "Good, I need to borrow SandRock and HeavyArms."   
  
Quatre - "What!! No way! I pilot SandRock!"   
  
Duo - "Come on, X and Zero are better pilots than any of us! Oz has dispatched mobile dolls to Earth, and besides they have two mobile suits that need repairs, you and Trowa can use them if you need to."   
  
Quatre - "Well...Alright, You can use SandRock but your going to have to talk with Trowa about HeavyArms."   
  
  


Duo nodded as Quatre led the three of them into the living room where Trowa was sitting, reading a small book as he sat it down on the table and looked to Duo. Duo explained the scenario and Trowa seemed a bit skeptical about lending out HeavyArms to a complete stranger but soon caved in. Zero and X went with Quatre to his Gundam Bay and Duo went back to DeathScythe. Soon enough X got in HeavyArms and Zero got in SandRock, and Quatre let them out as they met up with Duo outside Quatre's place.

  
  
Duo - "Alright boys! Let's go take out the trash!"   
  
Zero -"Yeaahhh!"   
  
X - "Let's tear them to shreds!"   
  
  


X, Zero, And Duo then blasted off into the air, DeathScythe taking a commanding lead, with HeavyArms and SandRock lagging behind, they neared the coast of Japan where Oz had deployed the mobile dolls. As they neared it, they became under fire. The mobile suits flew into the air as the three pilots approached them with great speed. DeathScythe swooped in with almost unbelieveable agility as he raised his scythe high into the air and came down upon two ofthe mobile dolls, causing them to explode, He then dashed onto the land as there were two more carriers unloading mobile suits, he rushed towards it but mobile suits began to guard it. HeavyArms came in quickly as it began to fire off rapidly from it's machine gun on it's left arm, this began to take out alot of mobile dolls as X laughed lightly, really liking HeavyArms. SandRock came in last as Zero manuevered him above the mobile dolls, leaping above Duo and the others he came down with the sickles onto the carriers, causing them to burst into a brilliant ball of flames as he turned and rushed the other mobile dolls. DeathScythe and SandRock both swooped down and repeatedly slashed and destroyed mobile doll after doll. HeavyArms was on the coast line firing off bullet after bullet, taking out alot of dolls in th process, as there was only about thirty remaining, HeavyArms opened it's missile compartments as it released a barrage of missiles into the unsuspecting dolls, destroying the remaining bunch easily as HeavyArms then landed on the coast.

  
  
X - "That was fun!"   
  
Zero - "Hell Yeah!"   
  
Duo - "The fun isn't over yet."   
  
X - "What?"   
  
Duo - "I don't know how to say this X...There's two Gundam's approaching from the south, And they aren't of any make I've seen. Someone else has aqcuired the Gundam technology!"   
  
Zero - "Sigma!!"   
  
X - "No way! We destroyed him in outer space, remember!"   
  
Zero - "It's never stopped him before! If he has been ressurected inside a gundam's body, We're in for a tough battle."   
  
Duo - "Here it comes!!"   
  
  


As Duo shouted this, in the distance a shadowy figure of a Gundam was bursting towards them at an amazing rate, there was no definite shape to it since it was so far away. Zero and X feared it may be Sigma, And they hoped they could destroy him once and for all if it was him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of _**Hunters In The Battlefield...**_ and the enemy will be revealed. Next time on _**Hunters In The Battlefield...**_!   
  



	3. Evil Is Unleashed!

  


**Chapter 3 - Evil Is Unleashed!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As the mysterious mobile suit blasted over the ocean, the water seemed to part, it was apparently moving very fast. X readied himself in HeavyArms. Duo braced himself as he got DeathScythe into a stance where he could attack quickly with his scythe. Zero smirked as he stood there in SandRock, not even flinching as he raised the sickles into a offensive position.

  
  


The gundam came closer and closer as it moved upwards suddenly, flipping in the air as it moved infront of the sun so the pilots could not see who or what it was, as it flipped over the pilots it landed on the coast. X almost had a heartattack, that is if he was human, he and Zero were absolutely shocked at the massive purple gundam.

  
  
**X** - "Vile!!!"   
  
  


Yes, Vile had returned, Apparently the mavericks had obtained the technology of the gundam, after sigma was 'killed' and it perked his intrests. There would be no turning back now, the three warriors would have to defend Earth, no the Universe from this horrible new menace. As X shouted out the comm channel opened up on all the pilot's screen, It was Vile, and he was piloting a mobile suit designed just like him.

  
  
**Vile** - "Long time no see, X. How do you like the new weaponry? Ha Ha Ha...I wish I could see the expression on your face before I kill you with my new toy."   
  
**Duo** - "I don't think so."   
  
**Vile** - "Boy, You don't stand a chance."   
  


Vile cut off the comm channel as he pulled out one of the infamous energy sabres, he rushed towards X. X's eyes widened as he saw Vile's massive offensive capabilities and agility, X barely had enough time to lift HeavyArm's shield, the energy blade slamming into it viciously. X was in no condition to retaliate, he could barely hold Vile off of him. Zero rushed in with SandRock as he slammed one of the sickles downwards towards the energy blade, Vile didn't expect Zero to act so soon and didn't dodge, the sickle slammed into the hilt of the energy blade as it burst. Vile smashed his left fist into HeavyArm's shield as it dented it and sent HeavyArms flying backwards, at this time Vile also kicked to his right as he smashed SandRock in the leg and it went tumbling backwards. Duo saw this and was already rushing forwards with DeathScythe, DeathScythe brought it's massive scythe up into the air, twirling it lightly he came down with it towards Vile's head. Vile smirked in the cockpit as he turned, bringing up his shield as he deflected DeathScythe's attack and leapt into the air, hurdling over DeathScythe as he aimed his cannon at the now fallen SandRock. He laughed lightly as he fired off a energy blast towards SandRock. The energy blast cut through the air quickly, gaining alot of speed as it headed to destroy SandRock in one single blow. A brilliant flash of green metal and firery purple sparks blasted into the air, It was Wu-Fei in Altron as he was standing infront of SandRock with his shield. Vile cursed to himself as these pilots kept swarming like insects and wouldn't die. He then aimed his cannon at the now almost recovered HeavyArms as he fired off a blast of purple energy. This energy was cut off also as DeathScythe came before it, his black shield smoking lightly from the blast, at this all four pilots rushed Vile, DeathScythe raised his scythe and came down in a vertical slash towards Vile, Altron rushed at Vile with it's energy blade and attempted a horizontal slash towards Vile's torso. SandRock rushed at him also, raising it's sickles and coming down towards him in a cross-slash pattern. HeavyArms stood back at a distance as it fired off a few rounds of ammo at him.

  
  


Vile was in quite a pincer attack now, he moved backwards as DeathScythe's scythe barely missed him, the horizontal slash from Altron was almost immediately after that, he then executed a back flip, something that was rather unique to gundams, as he turned he saw the sickles coming down towards him. He reaches up as he grabbed the sickles, the sickles cutting part of his hands as the ammo from HeavyArms slammed into him and sent him flying through the air, Vile slammed into the ground but was now screwed. DeathScythe and Altron were already upon him. DeathScythe raised his scythe as he brought it down into Vile's mid-section, Altron brought his energy sabre down as he severed Vile's head. The victory was the gundam pilots, but to their suprise it wasn't a complete victory. The cockpit doors to Vile's gundam blasted open as a beam of purple energy blasted out of it and Vile was gone. They all backed up as Vile's gundam burst into a brilliant ball of flames.

  
  
**Wu-Fei** - "Damn! What was that!"   
  
**X** - "No! He escaped! He teleported back to Sigma's headquarters!"   
  
**Zero** - "Let's follow him!"   
  
**Duo** - "No, I have something special for you two, Let's return to Quatre's residence. Wu-Fei, Are you coming?"   
  
**Wu-Fei** - "No."   
  
**Duo** - "Alright. X, Zero, Hurry!"   
  
  


Wu-Fei then blasted away from the others, heading back to his home in Altron as Duo, X, And Zero went back towards Quatre's residence, They soon reached it as they went into the gundam bay this time, DeathScythe, HeavyArms, and SandRock were then docked. Duo, X, and Zero got out and Quatre waved, Trowa simply nodded.

  
  
**Duo** - "Quatre..."   
  
**Quatre** - "Yeah Duo?"   
  
**Duo** - "Remember those two gundams I had you build?"   
  
**Quatre** - "You mean Model X, and Model Type Zero?"   
  
**Duo** - "Yeah."   
  
**Quatre** - "Sure, but we can't pilot them since we can't uplink with the computer."   
  
**Duo** - "Exactly, Didn't you notice these two look just like those gundams?"   
  
**Quatre** - "Well...They do...You mean! You wanted these built incase you ever met up with them again!?"   
  
**Duo** - "Yeah."   
  
**Zero** - "Alright!"   
  
**X** - "Hurry, We have to follow Vile!"   
  
**Quatre** - "Vile?"   
  
  


X explained to Quatre and Trowa all about the mavericks and about the gundam Vile had, and about their battle with him, and the great need to persue him as soon as possible, Quatre agreed as he led Zero and X to the special storage area where he kept the two un-operatable suits. X and Zero climbed in the suit that looked like them as they up-linked with the computer, having completely free movement with the gundams. X, Zero, HeavyArms, SandRock, and DeathScythe then exited Quatre's gundam bay, after being repaired and re-loaded with ammo, which took a few hours. As they exited X tried to track Vile's location but was unable to do it.

  
  


They then floated over the middle of the water, slightly off-shore of Japan again. X then opened the comm channel to everyone again.

  
  
**X** - "Alright, Vile may strike again, We need to track him and destroy Sigma's base this time! With all five of use we can surely do it!"   
  
**Zero** - "Right. This takes top-priority over those mobile dolls if they send more, these pilots are more skilled than anyone you will ever imagine."   
  
**Quatre** - "Oh my...I guess they are better than us?"   
  
**Duo** - "DUH! It only took four of us to destroy one. They are tough but we can beat them."   
  
**Trowa** - "............."   
  
**Quatre** - "Ok...Well let's all be careful."   
  
**Zero** - "Careful!? If your too damn careful you'll die because your more worried about your back than destroying your opponent. Offense is better than defense. But we should be a little careful, not as much as Quatre want us to though."   
  
**Trowa** - "Safety is a good precaution, But attacking may require rash moves at times...."   
  
**X** - "Yeah, Whatever. Let's just all live and beat the crap out of Sigma and Vile!"   
  
**Duo** - "That's the spirit X! Now all we do is wait..."   
  


They then docked on shore as they awaited another attack from one of the mavericks, nothing for hours, Duo and Quatre were on the verge of falling asleep as they sat there. They called X and Zero and said it was enough for today, Duo and Quatre returned to Quatre's home, and dragged Trowa along and went to sleep. X and Zero remained guard as they wanted to be ready for the mavericks attacks, not requiring sleep, they stood there, not moving as they awaited any sign of combat. Then all of a sudden, about two hours after Duo and the rest had left, they saw sparks flying in the air in the distance, They blasted into the air and flew towards the sparks. As they came in range, they saw that it was Altron! He was fighting against Sigma!! They swooped in after Sigma as he saw them, Altron was barely holding him off as he lunged forward with his dragon, missing as Sigma side-stepped.

  
  
**X** - "Pilot Wu-Fei! Let us handle this!"   
  
**Wu-Fei** - "No way! I am not a coward, I will not run from battle!"   
  
**Zero** - "Fine, then stay out of our way!"   
  
  


X rushed forward as he brought his left arm up towards Sigma, attempting to uppercut him as Sigma backed up and kneed X and sent him spiraling backwards, slamming onto the ground. Zero rushed in, with his massive Beam Sabre, raising it to a slashing position he rushed Sigma very quickly, being faster and more agile than X's gundam he slashed at Sigma, Sigma saw this and backed up slightly, not far enough though as it nipped his right hand, sending it flying off as he growled a bit over the comm channel.

  
  


The voice from Sigma's gundam spoke, but it wasn't Sigma, they couldn't make out who it was or what it was at that.

  
  
**???** - "X! Zero! Traitors! You dare attack me!"   
  
**X** - "Your trying to destroy this planet! We have to stop you!"   
  
**???** - "Not the planet! All humans must die!"   
  
**Zero** - "Bullshit! Time to finish this!"   
  
**Wu-Fei** - "I'm taking you out!"   
  
  


Wu-Fei rushed in with his energy sabre. He slashed at Sigma's chest as Sigma leapt into the air, avoiding the attack as he slammed his foot back and knocked Altron down onto it's Knee's. This pissed off X and Zero as Zero rushed in and slashed at Sigma, Sigma automatically jumped out of the way over Zero, But X was anticipating this, He aimed his new X-Buster at Sigma and fired off a large wave of energy as it connected with Sigma perfectly, no visible damage had been done, but Sigma stood there, motionless, The cockpit doors burst open as a black shadowy figure leapt from it to the ground and began to dash across the ground where it leapt into the air and teleported out in a dark grey flash of light.

  
  
**X** - "Damn...We missed him again!"   
  
**Wu-Fei** - "Grrr..The coward!"   
  
**Zero** - "Wu-Fei! Radio Duo, and the others! We're heading after him!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of _**Hunters In The Battlefield...**_   
The answer to your questions will be revealed soon, the mysterious shadow figure's identity will be revealed in chapters to come of _**Hunters In The Battlefield...**_   
  



	4. Crystal Ice Spire!

  


**Chapter 4 - Crystal Ice Spire!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wu-Fei radioed the other gundam pilots as they reached the group in only about ten minutes, Zero still had the trail of the black reploid that escaped as the gundam pilots began to head northwards towards the source. Yet they didn't get far when their gundams were engulfed in a field of energy as their monitors went black, they were temporarily blinded as they were being teleported. After they had been teleported, They were in some sort of stadium, not knowing exactly where they were. In the middle of the stadium rose a large crystalline spire that looked as if it was made out of Ice. Zero had a feeling that the reploid was at the top of this immense tower. As they stood there trying to think of their next move, Vile walked out in a black version of his old gundam, it was distinctively him as he spoke over the comm channel, "Time to die." The other gundam that accompanied him was the maverick known as 'Wheel Gator'.

  
  
**X** - "But...I destroyed Wheel Gator!"   
  
**Zero** - "Seems they ressurected him."   
  
**Gator** - "Yes. Now X, It's time I repayed the favor."   
  
**Vile** - "Bring it on you little brats!"   
  
**Duo** - "Let's do this guys! Wu-Fei, Trowa, Quatre, you guys take on the gator. Me, X, and Zero will take on Vile!"   
  
**Trowa** - "Alright."   
  
  


The three human gundam pilots dashed towards Wheel Gator, Gator leapt back as he raised his arms, grasping Altron's arm that held the energy blade, and grabbed one of SandRock's sickles with the other. Moving his weight Gator fell to the ground forwards in a roll but sent Altron and SandRock flying into the air, spiralling. Altron smashed into SandRock in mid-air as they both came tumbling to the ground. HeavyArms was still there and not on Gator's attention as he opened up a few panels and launched a light barrage of missiles at Gator. Gator saw the shiny objects flying at him as he leapt into the air. SandRock ahd recovered quickly and rushed at Gator but was too late as he leapt into the air, SandRock faced the missiles directly as they slammed into him, sending him tumbling backwards, disabled for the rest of the fight as he collapsed on the outside ring of the stadium.Altron recovered as Gator landed on the ground. Altron lunged at him with his right arm as the dragon latched onto his fist and slammed forwards at Gator, Gator moved out of the way easily as he reached to his shoulder, pulling off the saws as they started to spin fast. He turned from Altron who would have to pull his arms back before attacking again, he took the split second timing as he rushed at HeavyArms, slamming the saws into his chest. HeavyArms could not handle this as some mechanism blew out and sent him flying into the disabled SandRock. Altron had returned the dragon as Gator turned and rushed at him with the saws, Gator raised them and came down in a cross slash pattern as Altron slid backwards, knocking it down into a sitting position as it weilded it's energy blade and swooped forwards with a lunging motion, making Altron leap up from it's position, causing the blade to slice through Gator's mid-section as he had smashed where Gator's cockpit was also, it then blew up in a flurry of fire and small explosions as Altron stood to it's full height.

  
  


Vile was also occupied at the time Gator was fighting HeavyArms, SandRock, and Altron. Zero and Duo rushed forwards towards the black Vile as DeathScythe raised it's scythe and came down towards Vile, this being a easy move for Vile to dodge, but as he side stepped it, Zero came in with a horizontal slash with his sabre, Vile leapt over this as Zero brought his sabre in a upwards slash motion, Vile took full advantage of this as he extended his leg and slammed it into Zero's face as it sent him flying backwards into DeathScythe as the two fell over in a heap, not destroyed or disabled but knocked down. X rushed in toward s Vile, one of the first times they could have hand to hand combat (Interesting! Hand To Hand Gundam Battle!) and X raised his right arm as he swung at Vile, Vile stepped back as he leaned backwards, he then acted as if to fall backwards as he pushed his hands off the ground and executed a flip kick right into X's jaw which sent him flying into the air. X retaliated as he flew into the air, he flipped in the air as he came back down head first aiming his left fist at Vile. Vile didn't expect this as X came down and slammed it into Vile's head, causing him to slide across the ground a few feet after being knocked backwards. Vile stood up as DeathScythe and Zero were fully recovered now. Vile aimed his cannon at Zero as he fired off a wave of energyat him, the straight purple beam blazed through the air as Zero fell backwards, the energy barely missing him as it blew up on the side of the stadium. DeathScythe rushed in as Vile fired off the blast, knowing that Vile wouldn't hold still for long he raised his scythe in the air as he swung it lightly and came down on Vile with a devastating blow that sliced Vile in half, DeathScythe moved back as Vile and his gundam blew up in a rather large explosion that shook all of them in their gundams and even the crystal spire.

  
  
**X** - "Fine. Now I have to go up there on foot and find out who is behind all of this."   
  
**Duo** - "I'll take you to the top, your going to have to make a air raid if you want to suprise them."   
  
**X** - "Alright. Zero, Wu-Fei, Help Trowa and Quatre."   
  


Wu-Fei and Zero complied as they began to do some minor repair work on the gundams, hopefully being able to make them able to fight. DeathScythe stood there still as X's gundam went into a kneeling position and X jumped out, he then ran over to DeathScythe as he was picked up, once again in the hands of Duo. As DeathScythe rose into the air he flew upwards at quite a amazing speed as he reached the top, X leapt from out of DeathScythe's hand as he flew downwards towards the top of the crystal spire. X aimed his X-Buster at the roof as he fired off a few shots, the roof shattered as he crashed through. Now being on the top floor of the crystal spire. X turned to the throne in the room, the black reploid was sitting there in it's throne, X's eyes went wide, he didn't think it could be, but it was! The reploid was none other than Bass! The reploid designed by Dr. Wily, the one that was rumored to be the reploid built before Zero. X narrowed his eyes as he raised his X-Buster towards Bass, the energy began to charge in it as he shouted out, His Ultimate Armor then appearing on him.(X4 Type) And to their suprise his gundam took on his new form and they all knew he was in for a battle, or so they though.

  
  
**X** - "Bass! Where's Sigma!"   
  
**Bass** - "Sigma isn't here, I am replacing him as the maverick's leader, Back from the past to destroy you."   
  
**X** - "No way! The Bass I learned about was good!"   
  
**Bass** - "Then you heard wrong."   
  
**X** - "Fine then! Prepare to eat hot plasma Bass!!"   
  
  


X then released a wave of plasma as Bass simply jumped to his left out of the way. Bass rolled across the ground as he glared at X, getting up he smirked slightly, The ground began to shake and tremble as one massive tremor sent X flying out of the crystal spire. X plumetted through the air, but fortunately DeathScythe caught him and let him to the ground, X quickly hopped in his gundam and activated it. The crystal spire began to shake violently as the icy blue shards of crystalline material began to break off and fall to the ground, then all of a sudden a gundam burst out from the crystal spire and Bass stood there, holding a energy blade, and having a rather large shield and blaster.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of _**Hunters In The Battlefield...**_   
It's Bass! Who will win? X and the rest or Bass? Does this relic reploid have enough strength to take on Wu-Fei, X, Zero, and Duo at the same time! Well you'll just have to read the next chapter of _**Hunters In The Battlefield...**_ to find out. Keep reading and all shall be revealed.    
  
  



	5. A Test Of Endurance!

  


**Chapter 5 - A Test Of Endurance!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bass stood there in his gundam which resembled him, he smirked to himself as he sat in the cockpit.

  
  
**Bass** - "X, You are a fool. Reploids are the future, you and Zero are both moronic idiots blinded by human lies. I have realised Commander Sigma's dream of bringing supreme happiness to the reploids, We have our own minds X! We should not be controlled by the humans like mindless puppets!!"   
  
**X** - "That's not true! We serve the humans in co-existence and in harmony, it is our choice to serve them! And my choice is to protect them from harm!"   
  
**Zero** - "Each person, and reploid controls their own destiny, Bass, You are too blinded by your own selfish plans of conquest. Now it has sealed your fate...."   
  
**Duo** - "And that's Death."   
  
**Bass** - "Fools, I cannot be destroyed by the likes of you!"   
  
**X** - "Yeah, well, Guess what. That's what Vile thought, and He's dead."   
  
**Zero** - "Time to die Bass."   
  
  


Zero and Wu-Fei stood up from trying to fix HeavyArms and SandRock, but they couldn't do it in that short of time and they walked over to X and DeathScythe. Bass narrowed his eyes as on the gundam they began to glow a dull black and silverish color.

  
  


Bass ran at Duo with his energy sabre, he moved in close as DeathScythe came towards his in a horizontal slash towards Bass, Bass saw this easily and ducked, still running as he lunged forwards to stab DeathScythe in the middle of it's torso, but was stopped as DeathScythe brought the staff portion of his scythe down on Bass' neck and knocked him to the ground. Bass growled over the intercom as he leapt upwards, lifting DeathScythe into the air as he threw him across the arena towards Altron who was dashing towards him, Altron moved to the left slightly and avoided DeathScythe but got caught and clotheslined by part of the long edge of DeathScythe's scythe. Altron and DeathScythe then went tumbling backwards as they crashed across the cement floor. X and Zero were alone again as Wu-Fei had been knocked unconscious in Altron after hitting his head on the control panel. Duo was a bit stunned and pinned down by Altron so he couldn't get up for a little bit. X turned to Bass and narrowed his eyes as he began to charge his cannon. Zero was slightly distracted by something on his monitor as he saw two small children doing a dance and become one and then he said "Righteous Death Super Gotenks!".

  
  
**X** - "Zero!! Turn off cartoons! We're in battle!"   
  
**Zero** - "S..sorry X, it just turned on automatically."   
  
  


Zero then turned it off as he wondered how he turned it on. He then rushed infront of X since Bass had got back up and was charging his cannon also, he had fully charge it as Zero got there, Zero turned and then ran at Bass, Bass fired off a wave of the plasma as Zero brought his sabre down onto the blast, their was a conflict of energy as it knocked Zero off to the right which he landed on his feet and rushed Bass again, X was fully charged now. Zero swiped at Bass but Bass ducked and uppercutted Zero in the jaw which sent him stumbling back a few feet. This pissed Zero off, he then put away his sabre, Bass saw this as he put away his sabre and shield also. They were going to fist fight. Bass came in quick and grasped Zero's right arm as he took him over his shoulder and threw him. Forgetting about X, Bass was swiftly reminded that the reploid was still there when X got him in a choke hold from behind. Bass struggled slightly since he was in no position to move or fight back as Zero unsheathed his sabre and came in quickly, Bass saw it and slipped from X's grasp miraculously and grabbed X's leg and threw him into the air. Bass then slid backwards as Zero came in towards him. X flew through the air and was heard saying through the comm channel "W..Whhhoooaaaa!" As Zero saw this he felt kind of stupid since they were all now battling without weapons, he sheathed the sabre again as he rushed towards bass, sliding across the ground he lifted his right leg as he slammed it into Bass' face which sent him flying backwards. At the same time, X came flying down and smashing into Bass, landing on him he then got him pinned to the ground as Zero walked over to Bass. Bass shouted through the comm channel for them to give mercy but they couldn't since they had to save the humans from his harm. DeathScythe walked over to them also as Zero raised his fist into the air, as he brought it down with massive force it smashed right through Bass' head as it blew up, The cockpit doors burst open as Bass jumped out and began to run off. X and Zero were pre-occupied with the Bass gundam so DeathScythe turned, and with one single sweep of his scythe he caught Bass. The energy scythe hit Bass hard as he blew up into a small ball of flames and Duo chuckled from inside DeathScythe. As DeathScythe walked back to X and Zero a eerie voice spoke from out of nowhere to them.

  
  
**?????** - "Your good...Let's see you survive this."   
  
**X** - "Wha...Whhhhoooaaaa!"   
  
  


The small area around DeathScythe, X, Zero, and the now destroyed Bass gundam collapsed inwards causing the three pilots to plumett down away from their three disabled friends. They fell downwards, not seeing anything but blackness, then the tunnel lit up quickly, they all blinked as they saw sharp spikes in various locations, they shifted to the middle, to the right, to the left, and so on as the spikes seemed to become more dense. X decided this was enough as he raised his blaster and began to blow away the spikes and Zero and DeathScythe began slicing the spikes. As they finally stopped they landed on their feet on some sort of platform floating in the middle of a big blackness, nothing but black and the tunnel above them. A red outline then appeared out of nowhere and from the shadows stepped DeathScythe, Duo's eyes went wide, there was another DeathScythe.

  
  
**Duo** - "He's mine! I'm taking him down guys!"   
  
  


Duo rushed forth at DeathScythe, bring his scythe up as he slashed down at it, the DeathScythe vanished, Reappeared behind Duo, as it reappeared it brought the hilt of the scythe down onto Duo's back which sent him stumbling forwards into the darkness all that was heard was Duo shouting "Ahhhhhhhhh!" and the other DeathScythe disappeared.

  
  
**X** - "Duo!!"   
  
**Zero** - "What do we do X?"   
  
**X** - "We have to go after him!"   
  
**Zero** - "X! We can't!"   
  
**X** - "We Can! And I'm going to!"   
  
  


X then rushed off in the direction Duo had gone stumbling off to as Zero heard his shouts also "Ahhhhhhh!" And Zero too ran after X in concern as he shouted out also "Ahhhh!". Zero was in his gundam and then hit by a massive surge of electricity. It coursed through his body causing him to black out, just as it had done to Duo and X.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of _**Hunters In The Battlefield...**_   
And Find out where X, Zero, and Duo have went, and what is going to happen to Wu-Fei, Trowa, and Quatre....And the mysterious voice may be revealed. You'll just have to keep reading.    
  



	6. Ready, Set, Jailbreak!

  


**Chapter 6 - Ready, Set, Jailbreak!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything seemed to be in a haze as Duo woke up, he was not in DeathScythe, and neither X or Zero was there, He was alone. Standing in a cold barren jail cell, except this was no ordinary jail. This jail was like the one's from X's world. There were no iron bars, they were energy bars, made of high density energy being projected from the top of the cell to the bottom. There were no windows either, which made the place even more dreary compared to the jails Duo had seen. The only light that Duo could see was a line of dim lights on the ceiling, the Earth style fluorescent bulb. Every now and then the bulb would flicker because of electrical problems, Duo layed back on the small bed in the cell as his mind began to wander, where was he, where were X and Zero, and what happened to Wu-Fei and the others. He let out a light yawn as he felt a little tired and drained, it had been about twenty minutes since he woke up. But why hadn't he seen a guard in the hallway when he first woke up. He felt a little weird about the situation as he heard some quick light footfalls accompanied by a few groans and a loud thump and a light jingling of keys. He sat up quickly as Wu-Fei rushed infront of his cell and unlocked it, then opened the cell motioning to Duo to follow.

  
  
**Duo** - "Wu-Fei! Where' Quatre and Tro.."   
  
**Wu-Fei** - "Shhhhh! Keep it down, You'll draw more attention to us, They were picked up by Quatre's men after that colloseum began to rise to ground level, we're somewhere in the mountains of Japan. Hurry, we need to get back to our gundams and find X and Zero."   
  
**Duo** - "Right, Let's go!"   
  
  


Duo then leapt off of the bed as he followed Wu-Fei down the long corridors. It seemed Wu-Fei had knocked all the guards on the way unconscious. As they ran down a long corridor Wu-Fei stated that their gundams were at the end of the hallway as they ran out the end of the corridor and saw Altron and DeathScythe. Their eyes widened as their were several guards standing there, five to be exact, the rest were still attempting to gather towards the gundams, Wu-Fei ran straight towards the guards, he leapt into the air and extended both legs, smashing both guards dead on in the foreheads as they collapsed to the ground, passed out cold. He then rushed at the remaining three, grabbed one by the throat and threw him to the ground, knocking him out with the impact as he rushed towards the other two, running at full speed he slammed his left leg into the one guard's stomach which knocked him out as he leapt over him and flew at the last guard, he extended both his legs as he smashed them right in the guards face and backflipped off his forehead and landed.

  
  
**Wu-Fei** - "Hurry! Get in DeathScythe! I'll get in Altron!"   
  
**Duo** - "Right!"   
  
  


Duo nodded once as he acknowledged Wu-Fei's orders again and ran over to DeathScythe, seeing that there was a ladder to the cockpit as he climbed it and hopped into the cockpit of DeathScythe again. Wu-Fei's gundam was kneeling so he simply climbed the leg and hopped into the cockpit of Altron as he and Duo activated their gundams simultaneously, Altron rose to it's full height and DeathScythe looks over to Altron. They turned as DeathScythe brought out his scythe, slamming it into the bay doors as they burst open. Altron and DeathScythe then blasted into the air, to the left of them was the arena where they had been held captive and fought Bass. To the right was another arena, where X and Zero were battling a gundam that looked similar to SandRock, except it was black and red. They flew over to X and Zero as they entered combat.

  
  


X and Zero had been transported not to jail but instead to this battlefield where they fought first a Dark HeavyArms and defeated it and now were taking on a Dark SandRock. Altron swooped down as SandRock repelled X and Zero, He raised his arm as his dragon shot out and blazed through SandRock's middle as it blew up. DeathScythe then came down behind Altron and landed.

  
  
**Duo** - "Hey Guys."   
  
**X** - "Duo! Your Ok!"   
  
**Duo** - "Thanks to Wu-Fei."   
  
**Wu-Fei** - "Yeah, Save your gratitude, We have buisness to attend to."   
  
**Zero** - "Like destroying this base."   
  
**X** - "Yeah! Let's do it, Guys!"   
  
  


As they prepared to leave a large sheet began to rise from the ground, another gundam but it was concealed in the cloak as the voice from before the underground spoke again. It sounded malicious and evil, purely filled with rage and hate towards the one's he spoke to.

  
  
**?????** - "Your demise is at hand. I will finish you myself."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of _**Hunters In The Battlefield...**_   
No more clues, Just read the next chapter.    
  



	7. Brimstone!

  


**Chapter 7 - Brimstone!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The gundam's arm shot out from it's side as it threw off the cloak, it fluttered to the ground as they expected, Sigma stood there in his look alike mobile suit. He held his energy sabre, being in the same form as X had last defeated him in, after he lost his cloak(Second Stage Sigma from MMX4). Sigma smirked a bit in his gundam as he raised his arm and pointed to X.

  
  
Sigma - "X. You and Me, One On One."   
  
X - "Grrr...Fine Sigma! Your going to die once and for all!"   
  
Zero - "But X!"   
  
X - "Zero, Stay back, This is MY Fight!"   
  
  


Zero growled a little to himself since he didn't trust Sigma and wanted to help X out in his battle against the supreme maverick. Zero obliged as he, Altron, and DeathScythe backed up from the arena as Sigma rose his energy sabre into an attack position. Sigma rushed at X as X rose his shield in defense, The sabre hit the shield and there was a great shower of sparks as X thrust his leg out, which hit Sigma's knee and sent him falling downwards onto his back. X the aimed his blaster with his other hand and steadied himself with his other arm as he fired off a plasma blast at Sigma. Sigma smirked as he rolled out of the way, jumped back up and into the air he came down upon X fast and hard as he extended his leg and slammed his foot into X's face which sent him rolling across the battlefield in a hunched over position. Unknown to any of them, X began to charge his cannon as Sigma rushed in and kicked him in the stomach, this shaking him in the gundam violently as he looked up to Sigma. Sigma's malicious intent was unleashed as he raised his sabre and prepared to finish off X once and for all.

  
  
Sigma - "My mobile suit 'Brimstone' will destroy you once and for all X!"   
  
Zero - "Nooooo! X!!"   
  
  


Zero began to rush towards X and Sigma with his energy sabre glowing brightly, Brimstone returned his attention to X but was too late, X raised his fully charged cannon and fired off, the beam slammed into Brimstone's head. As this happened Sigma leaped from Brimstone as it's head blew up. Sigma then took off like a mad mad as he stepped on a small button and a lift lowered down into his fortress, Escaping the hunters once again. X stood up slowly, shaking his head lightly from the ruckus Sigma and Brimstone had caused. He looked back to Altron, DeathScythe and Zero.

  
  
X - "Let's go Zero. We have to follow Sigma on foot."   
  
Zero - "Right."   
  
Duo - "I'm coming."   
  
Wu-Fei - "Yes, Me too. I won't let that dishonorable man get away this time."   
  
X - "Wu-Fei, Duo, You two have good intentions but Sigma and his mavericks would easily overpower you two without your gundams."   
  
Duo - "X! We're going along with you!"   
  
Wu-Fei - "Yes, We're going no matter what happens."   
  
Zero - "Whatever...Let's just move out, ok?"   
  
X - "Grrr...Fine! Come on, We have to hurry!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of _**Hunters In The Battlefield...**_   
Duo, Wu-Fei, X, and Zero. Rushing to defeat Sigma, Will this be the final battle, The Final Chapter? Find out in the next chapter of _**Hunters In The Battlefield...**_  
  
  



	8. Zero...

  


**Chapter 8 - Zero...**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The four of them rushed across the ground towards the lift but it was too late, they'd have to go down to stair well and fight off the Mavericks. X, Duo, Wu-fei, and Zero got to the staircase as Zero aimed his blaster up firing it as some rubble came tumbling down and he rushed inside the door, knocking X, Duo, and Wu-Fei back, as he headed on to face the mavericks alone, X working frantically as he began to scrape away at the rubble with his bare hands.

  
  


Down and down he went, the stair well seemed like an eternity as he blasted through the door, walking into what seemed like a control room, but everything was quiet, too quiet. Zero had no idea what Sigma was planning but he knew that this was going to be the end of it. Then out of the darkness, on the large chair in the center of the room, sigma's form rose, chuckling lightly at Zero, he moved his hand from his side, holding his glowing green energy sabre, Zero glared at him and drew his own.

  
  
Zero - "Time to die, Sigma!"   
  
Sigma - "Ha...Ha...Ha...Zero, I believe it will be you the one that dies today, Your pityful friend X isn't here to save you."   
  
Zero - "Sigma! You Bastard! I'll kill you!! I swear to it!"   
  
  


Sigma laughed at the pityful hunter's words, waiting for the hot headed Zero to make his move, Sigma too calm and cool, a perfect fighting machine as his cold green eyes flickered slightly. Zero yelled out as he rushed at Sigma, his Z-Sabre in hand, blazing through the darkness, the only light in the room from the two's sabre's as they rushed towards each other, Their sabre's clashing in a brilliant flare of energy as Sigma jut his left foot forwards, slamming Zero into a wall as Zero cringed, Seeing Sigma running at him he rolled to his left, dodgin Sigma's horizontal slash as Sigma turned around, Zero slamming his foot into Sigma's face, knocking him back against the wall and trying to crush his head, but Sigma was no fool, he brought his sabre down onto Zero's leg, slicing off his Right leg as he looked down at Zero as he fell. Zero cringed and shouted out, his sabre flying from his hands as it pierced Sigma's chest, Sigma didn't seem to be phased by any of this, as if he was a madman on the loose.

  
  
Sigma - "Now you die Zero...I can live, but you cannot."   
  
Zero - "N...nooo! Sigma! You Bastard! Nooo! X!!!"   
  
  


Sigma began to laugh once more, and at that the room was entirely engulfed in flames. Sigma and Zero being destroyed...or are they? As the building explodes into the ball of flames it bursts from the ground, errupting in a brilliant explosion seen form miles away. And that ends the tale of Hunter In The Battlefield...The fate of the hunters, the gundam pilots, and the mavericks are unknown...And possibly will never be known...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well Well, Did you guys like it? Ha Ha Ha! Maybe I'll do a sequel, then you'll know what happened to X and Zero, just check out my profile once and awhile to find out. ^_^ See you next Story. 


End file.
